


The Messenger

by HelpCrowleysPlants



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:01:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23057407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HelpCrowleysPlants/pseuds/HelpCrowleysPlants
Summary: Gabriel tells Mary she’s pregnant
Kudos: 9





	The Messenger

**Author's Note:**

> @thesouthernpansy on Instagram wanted someone to write a fic about Gabriel telling Mary she was pregnant, so here I am. Am I writing new fics instead of working on my already started ones? Yes. Is realization going to stop me? No. Am I going to do this again? Yes. I already have.

The archangel Gabriel was sitting at his desk doing paperwork when he got a summoning from God Herself. In an instant, he was in God’s presence. The room was filled with warmth and happiness, and reminded Gabriel of better times, before the fall of Lucifer and the angels. 

“Hello Gabriel.” The voice was the definition of mercy and happiness, yet it had a small pang of sadness that had been their sense the fall. The past 4,000 or so years had softened the pang, but today it seemed a little worse than normal. Gabriel worried that he would be given or giving bad news. 

“What do you need of me my Lord? I am your humble servant, ready to do your will.” The archangel knew his place and he was to treat the Lord with the ot most respect. The ineffable being chucked lightly. Her laughter sounded sweet and pure and Gabriel was reminded of new happy memories of the good old days. Back when God was more present to Her loyal servants. 

“Oh Gabriel, there is no need to be so formal. I need you to go down to Earth.” 

“Not to question your will, but why me? Why not Aziraphale. He’s still on Earth. “ She smiled at him, laughter dancing behind Her eyes. 

“My son, you are the only one who can do this task. I need you to deliver a message, and Aziraphale was not made for this task.” Pride surged through Gabriel. God wanted him to deliver an important message! God sensed the pride and laughed more. It wasn’t mean or poking fun, more like a mother laughing at her child doing something silly. “As you know, the Jews have been under the Roman rule fir many years, and have been patiently waiting for their savior for even longer.” She conjured an image of a young Jewish girl. “I want you to tell this girl, Mary, that she will be the mother of the savior and his name will be Jesus. You must also tell her of her cousin Elizabeth, who became pregnant in her old age.” The archangel stared at the image of the mother to be. 

“But my Lord, she is only a girl!” God smiled kindly at Gabriel. 

“I know. 13 is so young, but any longer, and it will be too late. She is to be married soon, and I need her to be a virgin. She is the only one who has never sinned.” 

“Why does this make you sad? And what if she refuses?” The angel flushed in shame and he looked down as he relized he had questioned the Lord’s will twice already. She gently lifted his chin with her finger and looked into his eyes, knowing he meant no harm in his questions. 

“She will have to go through some difficult trials. But I have faith that she will persevere. Now, are you ready to go down?” Gabriel nodded without hesitation, and a moment later he was in front of a 13 year old girl. 

“Do not be afraid Mary for you have found favor with God. You will become pregnant with a son and name him Jesus.” The girl looked. 

“But how can this be? I am not yet married!” He gave her his winning smile and dropped all formalities. 

“Holy Spirit. It’ll come down and... You know... Oh, by the way, your cousin, Elizabeth, she’s pregnant too. You should go visit her.” Gabriel had to give her credit. She was terrified, yet was still able to form complete sentences. He’d has people 5 times her age stutter and faint. 

“The Lord is my Shepherd. Let it be done to me according to your will.” She knelt and looked at the sky reverently. 

“Right. See you in 9ish months.” With a snap of his fingers he was back in his office leaving the poor girl stunned. 

God watched the whole thing and shook Her head at Her foolish son. Maybe She should have sent Aziraphale. 


End file.
